


Mr.Hale wants to see you

by pizzz_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was working at Hale  industries for only a week and his boss already wants him in his office</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr.Hale wants to see you

Stiles was nervous. Completely nervous. He had just started working at the company one week ago and now he's in the Elevator getting ready to see his boss, who wanted him in his office

"Did I do something wrong?" He mutters to himself. But he hasn't done anything wrong, he always worked hard and got things done on time, so he has no idea why Mr. Hale wanted to see him.

He just hopes its not anything bad.

When he gets off at the right floor, he takes a deep breath and continues his way to his boss's office. 

Once he's there, he knocks softly at the door.

"Yes."

"Sir, it's me Stiles."

"Ah yes come in." Stiles took another deep breath and step inside. His boss was on his laptop typing something. Stiles was about to say something, but Mr.Hale held up his finger to signal him to wait.

Stiles closed his mouth and waited as the sound of typing filled the room. 

After two long minutes, Mr.Hale stopes typing, closes his laptop and puts it aside on his desk. 

"Hello Stiles."

"Good afternoon sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I notice the work you did around here since you started and I have to say-"

"Sir whatever I did wrong I'm so sorry, and I promise I'll do better, just point it out to me and I'll fix it, I promise I'll do better." Stiles said panicking.

Mr. Hale looked at him funny, then chuckled a little. "Stiles you did nothing wrong, I was about to say the work you did in your first week was phenomenal, I never thought someone young as you would have such good work ethic here."

"Really?" 

Mr.Hale nodded. "Yes, you know what, I never got to know you, who interviewed you?"

"Peter sir."

"That's right, I was sick on the day of your interview, so he had to fill in." Mr.Hale got up and went to one the cushion chairs he had, then placed on the other side of the desk. "Please sit." Stiles nodded and sat. "Say Stiles what would like for lunch?"

"Sir, why are you asking?"

"I thought maybe we can have lunch, while we talked, like I said, I never got to know you."

"So you want to interview me?" 

"Something like that, now what would you like for lunch?" Stiles just shrugs  
"How about Chinese, you like Chinese right?"

"Chinese is good sir." Mr.Hale took out his phone and dialed a number. "Hello Kate could you go to Chinese place that's about two blocks from here, tell them I want an order of beef lo mien and..hold on, Stiles what you like?"

"Sesame seed chicken I guess."

"And an order of sesame seed chicken, also two cans of coke, thank you Kate." Mr.Hale hung up and turned back to Stiles. "Our food will be here in about 30 minutes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When their food got there, they were able to talk. Stiles was bit nervous talking, but he was starting to get comfortable with him. 

When Mr.Hale said wanted to get to know him, he really meant it, he asked him about school, what jobs he had before working here, his interest and his personal life.

"So since your father is a sheriff, did ever thought about becoming that before?"

"Well I did at one point, but it might of been too dangerous for me." Stiles answered with his mouth a little full. "I understand you gotta have a commitment to that sorta thing." Mr.Hale said.

"Sir?" 

"Yes?"

"Do you do this sorta thing with other employees?"

"No not really." Stiles thought that was a little strange, if he doesn't have lunch with other employees then why is he doing it with him, what makes him so special?

Just as he finished thinking, noticed he finished all of his food. He got up and threw out his trash, then headed towards the door. "Well thank you sir for lunch, I'll just go back to work." 

"Wait stay a little longer, there's no rush." Stiles was a little hesitant but he sat back down. "Stiles do you like working here?"

"Yeah, for the most part, I get a good pay and every one seems nice." It's true people around here seem to like him a lot, they welcome him with open arms. "I'm glad you get along with the others, they really all like you."

"Well almost everyone, Jackson hates my guts."

Mr.Hale shook his head in disappointment, Jackson would always treat new employees with disrespect. "Sorry about him, is there any reason why he hates you."

"Well.....he doesn't like the fact that most of the women around here pay attention to me now, more then him, he really hates it when Lydia talks to me."

"Jackson has had a crush on her for while."

"Yeah I kinda figure that, to be honest I'm not into her or any of them, Girls are not my area." 

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Stiles shook his head. "That's a surprise, because you are breath taking." Stile blushed hearing that, he didn't his boss would complement him like that. "I don't look that good."

"Of course you do, trust me I know good looking man when I see one." Mr.Hale smirked. He got up and got a  closer to Stiles. "You just look perfect." He took his hand and gently cupped Stiles cheek, staring at the flawless face.

Derek realized what he was doing and took his hand away. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Stiles said blushing again. "I  kinda didn't mind it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Derek cupped his face again and kissed his cheek. "Do you Mind that?" Stiles shook his head, then Derek kissed his other cheek, "About how about that?" Again stiles shook his head. Derek then did his forehead.

"About th-"

"Sir would you just kiss me already?" Derek grinned and give him a proper kiss on the lips. "Was that good?"

"Yeah." Stiles grabbed Mr.Hale face and kissed him again. After that Stiles let go and got up. "I'll just go back to work now." But before he can make it out, Mr.Hale grabbed his arm and pulled him into his chest.

"Work is going have to wait." He then picked up and carried him to desk, setting him in there. "Sir-"

"Derek."

"What?"

"Call me Derek." Derek grabbed Stiles shirt and started unbuttoned it. "You don't mind this right."

"No I don't, keep going." Derek nodded and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Derek bend his head down and started licking his chest and biting it a little, making Stiles yelp. While Derek was busy with his chest, he took the rest his shirt off 

"Sir-I mean Derek could you move back I wanna take off my pants." Derek grunted in frustration, but did what he asked. Once he got his pants and underwear off, Derek got to his desk and cleared off it off, putting everything in the right drawers. "Lie down." He said after he was done.

Stiles nodded and laid on his back putting his legs up to his chest. Derek got on his knees and grabbed stiles ass and looked at his small hole.

"Ever been rimmed before?"

"N-no."

"Your going to love this, trust me." Derek took out his tongue and pressed it to stile's hole, making the young man gasped. Derek give the hole kitten licks, licking until the hole soften up. 

Once he felt it opening, he stuck his tongue in and licked at the walls. "G-God Derek." Derek sealed his lips around the rim, then sucked, then nibbled at it a little with his teeth. "More Derek."

Derek pushed his tongue in and started licking his walls, Savoring the taste of the young man, "so good darling." Derek put one finger in and rubbed it against the inside. 

He pushed it deeper and stroked Stiles prostate, getting a whimper from him. "You like that darling?"

"Y-yes." 

Derek added a second finger and stretched the hole open, putting his tongue into the gape, to get one more lick. The older man added a third finger and started thrusting them in and out, hitting his prostate with each thrust. The young man on his desk was starting to tremble and pushing his ass back against the fingers.

Derek kept on thrusting his fingers until he heard Stiles let out a short scream. "Did you come?" Stiles panted before he said "yeah."

Derek hummed and took his fingers out. Stile's hole was a little puffy and red. The man bend his head down and kissed the rim, getting a another sweet sound from Stiles. 

Derek got up and helped Stiles off the desk. Then he went to Desk drawers and got out some wipes, handing them Stiles.

"Thank you." 

 

After Stiles was dressed and cleaned, Derek went over to him and give him a kiss. "I'll give you my number later okay?"

"Kay."  Stiles agreed giving a shy smile. "Oh by the way your getting a promotion."

"What's the promotion?"

"Your going to be my personal assistant." 

"But Kate is your assistant." Derek shrugged "she's not a very good one and she kinda hates me." Stiles laughed and give the bigger man a kiss. 

"Can't wait to start my promotion Mr. Hale."


End file.
